The use of high power lasers, for example, those with a power density (fluence) above 80 mJ/cm2 with pulse lengths in the low nanometer range, can degrade the optics used in laser lithography systems. T. M. Stephen, B. Van Zyl, R. C. Amme, “Degradation of Vacuum Exposed SiO2 Laser Windows”, SPIE Vol. 1848, pp. 106-109 (1992), report on the surface degradation of fused silica in Ar-ion laser. More recently, it has been noticed that there is optical window surface degradation in high peak and average power in 193 nm excimer laser using window materials made from substances other than silica. It is a concern that such degradation will be more severe when existing optical materials are used in 157 nm laser systems. While some solutions, for example, such as using MgF2 as the window material for existing 193 nm laser systems, have been proposed, it is believed that such materials will also experience surface degradation with time, leading to the requirement that the expensive windows be periodically replaced. It is further believed that the problem with window degradation will be exacerbated with the advent of lasers systems operating at wavelengths below 193 nm. In addition, the use of MgF2 as a window material, while it might be successful from a mechanical viewpoint, presents a problem of color center formation that is detrimental to transmission performance of the laser beam. Consequently, it is desirable to find a solution to the window degradation problem that will either eliminate the problem or will greatly extend the durability, and consequently the length of time, that existing and future optical windows can be used.